Bauer und König
by masecase
Summary: Ein kleiner One-Shot zu Alucard. Wer Interesse hat schaut einfach mal rein überzeugt sich selbst, wie gut oder schlecht es ist. Kommentare sind erwünscht.


Ein kleiner One-Shot von mir zu Alucard. Hoffe es gefällt, könnt ja eine Review hinterlassen.

Bauer und König

Die Kreatur lag gebrochen und besiegt vor ihm, war völlig wehrlos und ihm ausgeliefert. Vielleicht hätte er Mitleid mit ihr gehabt und ihr geholfen, den Eibensplitter aus der Brust gezogen und ihre Wunden versorgt, aber er empfand nur Hass, für das, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Er holte mit der Faust aus und malträtierte das ehemals schöne Gesicht bis es nur noch eine entstellte Fratze war und bei jedem Schritt das Blut in den Pfützen auf dem kalten Steinboden aufspritzte und seine Kleidung rot, fast schwarz färbte und jedem normalen Menschen ein Wiedersehen mit der letzten Mahlzeit bevorstand, beim perversen Geruch des verfluchten Lebenssaftes.

„Es ist vorbei, Graf! Eure Sklaven und Diener sind nicht mehr und das Mädchen wird euch nicht anheimfallen." Sprach er, spuckte ihm ins Gesicht und begann den Splitter langsam zu drehen und im Fleisch seines Opfers zu reiben, so dass neues Blut hervorquoll und seine ehemals weißen Lederhandschuhe tränkte und hart werden ließ, während das entstellte Wesen stöhnte und versuchte den Blick seines Peinigers zu meiden, doch dieser packte sein Gesicht und zwang es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Glaubtet ihr wirklich, ich würde es euch so einfach machen, nach dem, was ihr uns angetan habt?" sprach der Henker, „Lächerlich, das gerade ihr tausende Menschen so hingerichtet und es genossen habt. Und nun weint ihr ohne Tränen vor Angst, Graf. Was ist das für ein Gefühl, dem Tod gegenüber zu stehen?"

„Kein… schönes…" stöhnte die Kreatur, „alles zu verlieren… bis auf die Genugtuung, eure Frau im Wahn zu wissen." Das Wesen versuchte gequält zu grinsen, empfing jedoch sofort wieder einen wohl plazierten Schlag, der mehrere Zähne ausbrach und es fast in die Bewußtlosigkeit entsandte.

„Ich warne euch, Dracula! Ich kann euch ein langsames Ende bereiten oder euch für immer so in irgendeinem vergessenen Loch vermodern lassen. Bedenkt eure Optionen!" sprach der Mann zu Dracula, dem gefallenem Untotenkönig, und zog eine Klinge aus dem Mantel, die er ihm an die Kehle setzte.

„Wer hat euch euer zweites Leben geschenkt und der Welt so eine Plage beschwert? Wer ist euer Schöpfer? Antwortet!!" brüllte der Mann und packte Dracula an der Kehle, doch dieser lachte nur leise und bleckte die Zähne. „Habt ihr es noch nicht bemerkt, Abraham?" fragte der Vampir amüsiert im Moment seines Unterganges.

„Was soll ich bemerkt haben?" erwiderte Abraham skeptisch und starte ihn mißtrauisch an, während er ihm das Messer noch mehr an die Kehle drückte und ein kleiner Rinnsal Draculas Kehle hinablief.

„Habt ihr es nicht gespürt oder gehört? Mein Herz… Es versucht noch immer zu schlagen, ich bin nicht kalt wie die anderen Untoten." Der Nebel verzog sich, welcher Abrahams Verstand umnachtete und in der Stille der stummen Wände konnte er etwas hören, fast wie ein Echo. Etwas wehrte sich gegen den Schmerz und kämpfte mit aller Macht dagegen. Der Pflock schien sich immer wieder in einem wieder kehrenden Rhythmus ganz leicht zu bewegen.

„Aber wie ist das Möglich? Wurdest du nicht der Bluttaufe unterzogen, Monster?" fragte Abraham entsetzt sein Opfer, das Blut spuckend antwortete: „Ich bin nie wirklich gestorben, Abraham,… und werde es auch nie!"

Dracula ließ sein perverses Gelächter erklingen, sicher, über seinem Feind triumphiert zu haben. Er schloß die Augen und atmete tief die klamme Luft ein, während er den Geschmack des Triumphes auskostete. Sein Lachen verging, als er spürte, wie sich ein scharfes Messer durch das Fleisch seines Halses fraß und ihm das Genick gebrochen wurde. Vage konnte er noch die Umrisse Abrahams und die seines Körpers sehen, der jetzt zur Seite auf dem Boden neben kippte, ehe alles schwarz wurde.

„Verfaule in der Hölle, Blutsauger! Nichts in dieser Welt ist ewig." Spuckte Abraham aus und wischte sich das rote Messer am dreckigen Mantel ab, ehe er es zurück in die Hülle steckte und sich im Raum nach etwas brennbaren umsah. In einer dunklen Ecke fand er modriges Stroh und genügend Scheite Akazienholzes, dass er für einen kleinen Scheiterhaufen reichen würde.

Bald schon brannte Draculas Leiche und erhellte das Dunkel der Nacht, die er Jahrhunderte lang mordend und schändend unsicher gemacht hatte, ehe er von ihm, Abraham van Hellsing, vernichtet wurde im Namen der Menschlichkeit und der Rache. Die Bestie hatte nur Elend und Unglück über ihn und die seinen gebracht und nun war endlich die Zeit gekommen, ihm das alles heimzuzahlen.

Langsam glühten die letzten Scheite aus und der Wind begann, die Asche in alle Winde zu zerstreuen, während die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch den Nebel schnitten und ein angenehmes Gefühl der Wärme auf seine Wangen zauberten. Endlich konnte er ruhig leben und vielleicht eine Heilung für seine Frau finden, ehe sie die Schwachsinnigkeit endgültig dahin raffte. Eigentlich konnte er erleichtert, ja sogar froh sein, doch irgend etwas bedrückte ihn noch immer. Wie eine Pranke um sein Herz schmerzte diese vage Gewißheit und doch konnte er sich nicht erklären, warum noch immer so eine Finsternis sein Gemüt verdunkelte. Bedrückt starrte er auf den staubigen Boden, der nun vollends befreit war, von der unheiligen Asche des Monsters. Nur noch sein Schatten imitierte seine Bewegung. Wie er nachdenklich mit dem Kopf nickte, die Hände auf den Knien ruhte, während er auf dem vermoosten Zaun saß, und sie gleichzeitig zum Schlag ausholte.

Schlag? Reflexartig zückte Abraham seine Klinge während „er" die Faust fliegen ließ. Ein verkrampftes Husten war zu hören, als das Messer das Leder zerschnitt und erneut ins Fleisch sank. Ein zweiter, großer Schatten fiel aus dem seinen auf die Seite. Langsam blickte sich Abraham um.

Dracula lag abermals vor ihm, aber nicht so wie vor 3 Stunden. Schwarzes, chaotisches Feuer schien sich aus dem Nichts zu sammeln und ihn wieder herzustellen, Stück für Stück, als wäre kein Tropfen Blut je seiner Haut entschwunden. Abraham konnte es nicht fassen, den Grafen jemals wieder zu sehen. Er hatte ihm doch den Kopf abgeschlagen und verbrannt. Beides waren sichere Todesurteile, selbst für die mächtigsten Untoten aber wie konnte er da noch leben? Langsam griff er, während er den Gelähmten beobachte, in seinen Mantel und holte eine kleine Schachtel heraus, die beim Öffnen mehrere Kerzen und ein Stück Kreide offenbarte. Abraham setzte die erste Kerze einige Meter von Dracula auf dem Boden und entzündete sie. Mit der Kreide begann er ein Pentagramm zu zeichnen und setzte auf jede Spitze eine weitere Kerze. Erst als er die letzte setzte begann er sich zu entspannen und wischte sich den kalten Schweiß von der Stirn, der anfing, in seinen Augen zu brennen.

„Wieso… lebt ihr noch? Habe ich denn nicht eure Leiche verbrannt?" fragte Abraham ohne seine Gegenüber anzusehen und holte aus der kleinen Kiste einen kupfernden Flachmann heraus, den er mir zwei kräftigen Schlücken leerte. Dracula antwortete nicht und röchelte bloß zwischen der Vogeluhr, die im Laufe der Wochen immer mehr vor der bevorstehenden Kälte floh, anstatt ihm die Antwort auf seine Frage zu gewähren.

„Verstellt euch nicht, ich weiß, ihr könnt es!" begann Abraham zu lallen, „Ich habe noch etwas Absynth für eure Wunden. Wißt ihr, wie das brennt, wenn's auf rohes Fleisch trifft!"

„Ich weiß es." Murmelte er weiter, „Hab's benutzt, als mir ein tollwütiger Junge ins Bein biss…"

Er blickte mit seinen roten Augen zu dem Grafen und ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen kurzen Augenblick. Abraham glaubte fast für eine Sekunde eine Zuckung der Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln erkennen zu können, doch bevor er das Monster fragen konnte, ob es ihn verspotte sprach es.

„Es war meine… Doch sterben kann ich nicht… Mein Herz wird immer schlagen, meine Lungen immer atmen und mein Geist immer nach Blut lechzen." Hauchte es und langsam bekam er Mitleid mit ihm. Die Bestie raubte den Menschen nicht das Leben, weil es leben wollte oder weil etwas auf es wartete, getan zu werden,

„So seid ihr also ein Opfer, Graf?" fragte Abraham und reiste eine Augenbraune, während er auf einem Notizblock immer wieder etwas kritzelte, das Blatt ausriß und erneut etwas schrieb, „Euer Fluch zwingt euch, Blut zu trinken."

Dracula verzog keine Miene, sondern starte bloß auf den klammen Boden. „Ihr versteht es nicht. Ich war nie Opfer eines Fluches oder einer inneren Unzufriedenheit. Ich wurde mit dieser Gabe geboren… Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich die Menschen schlachtete und ihnen den süßen Wein aus den Adern quetschte, ich hätte auch von Tieren leben können!" Dracula blickte auf und Abraham wußte, dass das Wesen vor ihm kein Mitleid verdiente, geschweige denn Verständnis. „Aber jeder gequälte Schrei ließ mein Herz höher schlagen und ihr Leid war meine Freude. Warn sie glücklich weinte ich und war ich glücklich trauerten sie. Die Osmanen waren meine besten Lehrer und förderten meinen Wissensdurst nach Gewalt. Jahre lebte ich von Rattenblut und Monatsblut unkeuscher Huren, doch ich musste warten, warten, bis ich fertig gelernt hatte. Ein weiser Mann sagte einst, dass ein Meister nur würdig sei, wenn sein Lehrling ihn überträfe. Sag mir, Abraham van Helsing, warn sie gute Meister?" , nein, ihre Begehren trieb sie an.

Beide wußten es, er und Dracula, wer der Sieger war, doch der Sieg würde bitter sein.

Abraham schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte das Flüstern in seinen Ohren zu vertreiben, dass ihm ständig Schmerz ins Herz trug und langsam die kratzige Kehle zu drückte, so dass seine Wahrnehmung immer wieder von Rot und Schwarz befleckt war. „Der weise Mann hatte Recht. Aber der Muselmann hat sich und seinen Schützling überschätzt. Ihr seid nicht das Ungeheuer, das ihr erstrebt! Noch ist euer Herz nicht rein und ein Funken Liebe bleibt mit Miss Murray bestehen."

Draculas Lieder schnellten empor in Entsetzen und gebrochenem Stolz und er realisierte, dass er endlich den Grund seines Scheiterns berührte. Nicht Stolz oder Überheblichkeit waren die Stöcke zwischen seinen Beinen, die ihn zum Stolpern brachten. Das Feuer der Liebe zu ihr hatte die zarten Flügel seiner Hermesschuhe auf dem Weg zum Olymp verbrannt und ihn wie Ikarus in seinem Höhenflug das Genick gebrochen.

„Und unrein wird es auf immer bleiben, denn in der tiefsten Nacht wird die Kerze nicht von der Sonne überstrahlt. Euer Ziel ist unerreichbar, Graf!" sprach Abraham befriedigt und lief mit 5 Zetteln in der Hand auf ihn zu, kniete sich nieder und schnitt sich mit dem Messer in den Arm. Er tauchte die Spitze in sein warmes Blut und griff nach Draculas schwacher Hand. Er begann ihm ein Pentagramm umgeben von zahlreichen ihm unbekannten Symbolen in den Handrücken zu schneiden. Die Wunden schlossen sich ohne die kleinsten Narben zu hinterlassen.

„Was tust du, Mensch? Die Siegel deines Gottes können mich nicht binden wie ich dir schon einmal bewiesen habe:" Abraham setzte seine Arbeit an Draculas rechter Hand fort und sprach als er fertig war. „Der neue Gott ist etwas wie dir vielleicht nicht allein gewachsen. Aber die Menschheit verehrte nicht bloß einen Gott." Er stand auf und ging zur ersten Kerze und begann den Zettel mit den Worten: „Ich bin für euch da" zu verbrennen. Langsam zerrieb er das schwarze Papier und streute es über Dracula. Danach ging er zur nächsten Kerze und tat das gleiche mit einem Zettel, auf dem Seth stand. Die Namen Ares und Thor folgten und schließlich kam er zum letzten Zettel.

„Marduk." Sprach Abraham und die Flammen begannen das dreckige Papier zu verschlingen, während der Rauch aus den Kerzen begann, ein eigenes Leben zu haben und anfing an den Kreidelinien auf dem Boden entlang zu kriechen wie eine hungrige Schlange auf der Suche nach Beute. Die letzten Fetzen des verrußten Papiers wurden über Draculas Haupt zerrieben und plötzlich schlang sich der Rauch um dessen Glieder wie eiserne Ketten.

„Jede Kette ist die Faust eines eurer Wächter, Graf." Sagte Abraham und zog das Messer ruckartig aus dem Fleisch des Blutsauger; die Wunde schloß sich innerhalb von Sekunden und sofort sprang Dracula auf und wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, doch zu seinem Entsetzen hielten ihn die Ketten aus Rauch wenige Zentimeter vor dem verfluchten Gesicht seines Jägers zurück und so stark er sich auch wehrte, der einfache Rauch hielt seine unmenschliche Kraft im Zaum. Ihm blieb nichts weiter übrig als sein verhindertes Opfer anzuknurren wie ein räudiger Straßenköter an einem Seil.

„Von dieser Stunde an werdet ihr meinem Blute gehorchen und eure Schuld an der Welt abarbeiten. Erst wenn die Kräfte, die euch binden anerkennen, dass ihr eure Schuld gebüßt habt oder meine Linie aussterben sollte, werdet ihr von euren Fesseln befreit sein." Sprach Abraham ernst und mit erzwungener Ruhe.

Dracula zog seine Hände zurück und setzte sich in einer bequeme Position auf den Boden und begann in Angst, Verzweiflung und Furcht um seine Ehre nachzudenken. Eine Stunde saß er so da und inzwischen war der morgendliche Nebel verschwunden. Abraham van Helsing, Draculas neuer Meister verlor langsam die Geduld und sprach: „Bist du bald fertig, Sklave!!"

Sein Diener blickte langsam auf und erhob sich langsam, wobei er sprach:

„Vom König zum Bauern degradiert bin ich nur noch ein Zerrbild meiner selbst,", flüsterte er leise und schaute in die eisblauen Augen seines Meisters, „daher sei mein Name von nun an Alucard."


End file.
